


Juno Steel is a Mess

by youvebeenrayed



Series: Jupeter is a disaster [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, I Apologize For This, I Tried, Multi, Other, Probably ooc, after S02, juno is a lady, mentions of self harm, oh right, rip alessandra, she has to deal with these two figuring out their problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenrayed/pseuds/youvebeenrayed
Summary: Juno and Alessandra have a job.Juno's not sure if he loves or hates who the employer is, but, hey, it could stop a war.And Alessandra's wife bc yolo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle i don't really write but this idea was in my head so i went yolo
> 
> probs a lot of mistakes
> 
> edit: did i edit this just because I wanted alessandras wife in this? yes.

I remember that morning with clarity I rarely have. I had woken up with a hangover and newly made, thin scabs that were sure to become scars on my thighs. Getting out of bed was one of my least favorite ideas at the time, and I'm not sure if im glad I did, or if I regret getting up that day.  
But I ended up reasoning myself out of bed, even if there was a possibility of getting a case. And a freezing cold shower later, I was grabbing my gun, jacket, and keys and walking out my door.  
At the office, fortunately, Rita wasnt there yet. Though the shower and coffee helped, I was not in the mood for Rita's loud personality. Unfortunately, someone else was. Alessandra Strong, a fellow PI.  
"Steel. I have a job I need you for. Don't ask 'cause I dont know." I just stared at her. "May I come in?" she asked, annoyed  
I unlocked the door and opened it, letting her in. "So you don't know anything about the case?"  
She laughed, "I wouldnt go that far. The employer is Mr. Alexander Kral. He said theres an emergency and we need to meet him at the BRF in old town at 23:00 tonight."  
"Breaking into a factory at old town? At 11? For someone I havent met? Yea no thanks. not interested."  
"Juno! He said this could start a war!" Now that caught my interest. If there could be a war starting soon, wouldnt he get some sort of government? HCPD? Except he just got two PIs that argue constantly. "Also, my wife is joining us, and I want you to meet her. I sighed, "So whats the plan, captain?"  
She brought out a layout of the building, and explained how we were gonna get past the front entrance, which was really the only thing guarded, and how we'll split up and search if we dont find him quickly. 

________________

It was 10:40 when I met the wife. "Juno Steel, self-proclaimed friend of Alessandra." She smiled.   
"Pleasure, I'm Baylee Strong."

At 10:55, and we're pulling over on a street near the factory. The guards switch at 10:57, so we get out and wait for the current ones to leave. We had until 11:00 to be in there and not get caught.  
It definitely wasnt the hardest, or most illegal, thing I've done before.  
I'm not exactly proud of that second fact, though.  
We'd searched through half the building, and we came to a forked path. It was time to split.  
"Fifteen minutes, Steel. Come back to this spot in fifteen minutes."  
I nodded and headed to the left, she took the path going straight, and Baylee went right. Three rooms and a completely shattered bathroom later, I smell it. Him. The familiarity if it hit me, and I saw my gun start to tremble, so I lowered it, realizing I'm not in danger. Yet.  
"Nureyev? Are you the client?"  
There was a small chuckle behind me and I slowly turned around. Sure enough, Peter Nureyev in the flesh.  
He smiled, but it was cold. Hard.  
"Hello Juno. It's been a while."  
His eyes were wary, and he had dark lines under them. He had a scar on his jaw that went beneath his suit collar that I'm pretty sure wasnt there last time. He looked like he was in pain, but trying to pretend he wasn't. His balance, slightly shifted onto his right foot.  
"Are you gonna stare at me all day or are we going to go find the women before she does something I'll regret letting them do?"  
"Sorry, uh, yeah," I stuttered, not yet over the fact that I had Nureyev in front of me.  
He turned and walked toward a dark hallway I hadn't seen, and I automatically fell into step beside him. Being with Nureyev felt so natural, and yet it was as if every moment was wrong. Robotic. 

When we found, ok, when Nureyev found the Strongs, Alessandra was, well, frustrated.  
"Steel! Do you not understand 15 minutes?!"  
"It's only been-" I checked my watch. 11:30. whoops.  
She must've seen my face, because she sighed, resigned that I'll probably never learn.  
Luckily, she then turned her attention to Nureyev. "Mr. Kral, I presume?" Baylee asked. After a nod of confirmation, Baylee continued speaking, "What are we doing here? You've given us next to no information about the job, and you brought us to the oddest place."  
"Wait," I cut in, "you guys brought me here. With no information about the employer except his name, and you don't even know what the job is?" I was a little angry, I'm not gonna lie. I think seeing Nureyev unexpectedly tends to do that to me.  
Alessandra looked surprised at my outburst, "What's got you all worked up? We've both taken jobs that were worse than this."  
I scowled, without an answer that wouldn't waste time that we, presumably, didnt have. So, I didn't give her an answer, and turned to Nureyev. "What're we doing here, Kral."  
Honestly, I was proud that I was able to say that name naturally. That slight happiness didn't last long, because damn Nureyev could act. It was as if he'd first seen me two minutes ago, not a year ago  
"Well, Detective Steel, I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

"Baylee, dear, you're going to go with Alessandra." We were still in the factory, but had moved to a large room that was probably a conference room or something. "Baylee will be Clarissa Sol Lane, a daughter of a rich technician, and you gained his inheritance. Alessandra is your wife, Erica Sol Lane. Basically married into wealth, but definitely born for it. Alessandra, you're very… flirty. To say the least. Juno, you're going to be Lucas Kral, my husband and the best friend of Alessandra, and very similar.  
You grew up fairly wealthy, and then you married me, and well, I'm doing alright, I suppose."  
Well that explained very little about what we're doing.   
"Kral?" Baylee asked, "Why didn't you change your name as well?" Nureyev and I locked eyes before turning back to her. I decided to make a pretty educated guess.   
"Kral isn't his real name. Besides, he probably has a reputation of some sort of reputation already so nobody will doubt him. Is that right?"   
Nureyev smirked, "Very. It wouldn't do me any good if I was caught and anyone had my name. Better to remain more or less anonymous."  
While that satisfied Baylee, I guess that would have never satisfied Alessandra. The curse of detectives. "So what is your name?"  
"You will only know me as Cecil Kral" I shivered at hearing the name. Of all names? Cecil? "Now Juno, I know that name doesn't hold great memories for you, but that's what you will call me."  
I saw Alessandra staring at me, so I shook my head, shrugging her off. I wasn't in the mood to tell her my past with Cecil Kanagawa, and desperately wanted to change the subject. "That really explains nothing besides how we're getting in. What's the plan once we're all in. I would hope you have more of a plan that that."  
"Well of course I do, but you need to let me finish. You and I will enter first, at around 8:30, and then you two will go in at about 9. Also, Juno, if you would get Rita to help us, that would be fantastic. Anyways, it will be easy to sneak out into the hallways. Most that stay past 11 will, it's a big place. People will just assume you're off to have some… fun.  
We will meet up at around 10:50 at the hallway east of the main room. That is the hallway most used by guests, and it's the closest to the office we want to get to. We have to find a sheet of paper that has the layout of the… well, the Theia Incorporation."  
I grinned, "Wait, Theia?" Nureyev nodded, noticeably confused. "Sweet, I've been wanting a reason to destroy them that wouldn't discredit me as a PI." I probably shouldn't have said that, because then Alessandra was curious.   
"… why?"   
"It's… not a big deal. I've just known they were behind some issues, but couldn't prove it. Go on, Kral."   
"Yes, yes, and we also have to find the password to the entrance as well as the time, the place, and who is participating of an important contract. Alessandra and Juno, being best friends lets you two be able to whisper without people thinking much of it. You two can gather hints of who might be part of those supporting the contract. When all is done, we meet here before everyone separates."  
"What is the contract, and why could it start a war," Baylee was smart enough to ask.   
"Good question. They are in the middle of a negotiation that will basically give the UGP all the weapons they need to make their goal."  
"UGP? Like the terrorist group keen on destroying anyone who isn't just like them?"  
"No, the neighborhood supermarket down the street." Nureyev rolled his eyes, "Of course like the terrorist group. Theia signs off on this, and the UGP will finally be able to get the genetic purity they so desire."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squads dressin up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly just a thing i thought up yesterday and wanted to add

We had arrived at the Paramore Hotel at 5. Nureyev said something about dressing up and makeup the night before. When we arrived, there was so much around us that I didn't know what to look at.   
As it turned out, he had bought all of us clothes and had a lot of makeup.   
"Well, you three, I took some liberties in guessing your size and what you might like, but I do believe we will look the part."  
I couldn't believe it. "Did you buy me a suit? Again?" He needs to tell a lady when he's buying him a suit.   
"Don't be ridiculous, Juno. I bought you a suit and a dress. I wasn't sure which one any of you would prefer, so I got both for everyone." I glared at him as he smiled at me(which may have made me smile after a second).  
I ended up choosing the dress, which was a deep red that matches Nureyev's suit. It buttoned up in the front and had a collar, which I almost put a tie with, but decided against it. I also had black, leather high heels that were padded so they weren't so loud.   
Alessandra and Baylee both chose dresses as well, but used flats instead of heels.   
When it was time for our makeup, Nureyev insisted on doing everyones, and pulled us out one by one into the bathroom. I went first.   
By time he got to my eyeshadow, I couldn't handle it anymore, "Why didn't you ask me, I don't know, in person? Why did you tell me of the job through Alessandra?"  
He smiled softly, painfully, "I wasn't sure you would agree to it."   
I grimaced, knowing that was completely my fault. While he was finishing my eyeliner, I wanted to apologize, but knew that wouldn't be enough. Instead, I just whispered, "I would have," and left the room.   
Next Alessandra went in, and I got to know Baylee better. She had a very dry sense of humor. I could see why Alessandra liked her.   
When Alessandra came out, though, I could see her eyes burning with curiosity. Uh oh.  
The second Baylee left, she started the interrogation. "You knew Kral before this job, didn't you." A statement, not a question, but I still winced and nodded. She continued, "but where? Was it a case?" Again, I nodded, not sure what she knew and what I could say. "What happened? There's something between you two, and I can't tell what it is. It's almost like you regret something."  
Well shit. She's good.  
Quickly, I just say, "It was a bad case. We solved it too late. There were  
several casualties." She nodded understandingly. Vague is the way to go, I suppose.   
We sat together in a comfortable silence for a while, but I wanted to know. I might have been panicking. "What did he tell you? How much did he tell you?"  
She looked at me, confused, "He didn't tell me anything. When I walked in, he was just smiling, but almost sadly. Bittersweet, I suppose. I figured it was something you said." I didn't respond, not knowing how.   
Then Baylee and Nureyev came in, saving me.   
"It is almost time for us to go, Juno. Are you ready?" He held out his hand to pull me up, and I took it. Nureyev then reached into his pocket and pulled out two IDs for Baylee and Alessandra.   
He extended his arm and I grabbed it. We opened the door, and off we went.


	4. partay biotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry
> 
> im trying

I'm not gonna lie, was I checking Nureyev out in that suit? Definitely. But I can say that I was able to concentrate even when he was right next to me. Well, normally.   
We had walked in without a hitch, Nureyev's ID cards were flawless. We all looked the part of overly rich. Nureyev and I played a couple, with Nureyev a jealous husband, and I was the flirtatious partner. I want to say I didn't take to the part, but it was fun. Sure, I couldn't say what I was thinking, but the possessive glares I would get from Nureyev when I flirted. Even if he was acting, damn. Once more to get that through. Damn.   
At 10:40, Nureyev pulled me into the hallway, and we waited for Alessandra and Baylee to arrive. I brought out my comm from my dress and called Rita.   
"Boss! At least wait for commercial break!"  
"No time, Rita, I need you to take the cameras down from the east hallway to the room I told you about."  
"Yea yea, I'm on it," she paused, "alright it's done."   
I hung up immediately afterwards, and was going to talk to Nureyev, but one look at his face convinced me otherwise. He was in business-mode.   
When Baylee and Alessandra finally came out,

[lol if ya kno what i mean]

it was a relief to finally not be sitting in silence with just Nureyev next to me.   
Getting to the office was easy with no cameras and most guards were easy to evade. Except the last one. They were right by the door.   
"Alessandra," Nureyev started, "you're going to go flirt with them You won't be able to get close to them unless you seem like a guest looking for fun. They won't think much of it and will lead you back to the main room, which is where we'll rendezvous. Good luck." He then pushed her out into the hallway and she stumbled into their view. I couldn't tell what she said, but it definitely worked. They blushed and started to lead her to the main room. With the guard gone, we headed to the door.   
One issue, though. The second we walked through the door, an alarm went off.   
"Rita! Why didn't you set the alarm off!"  
"There isn't an alarm, boss, I dou- sorry boss. I didn't see it." I hung up, knowing she couldn't help now. I turned to Nureyev.   
"What the hell are we going to do now."  
"Shush, Juno, I'm thinking. We can't hide, because they will look, and there's not many places to take cover… but…" He stopped and looked around before continuing again. "Baylee, get under the desk. Stay there until we're gone."  
"Gone?" I started, but Nureyev cut me off. He stared at me and grinned, and my mouth went dry. "Oh."  
I didn't have time to say anything more than that because his lips were on mine, and his hands on my waist. I brought my hands up and raked them through his hair, and- fuck. His hands were on my ass. Except, then they weren't. They were on the back of my thighs, picking me up, and gently setting me on the desk. He had just unbuttoned my collar when they opened the door.   
We must've been quite a sight. I was sitting on the desk with Nureyev making his way down my neck. His hands were on my thighs again. It hurt, but it just added to the feeling of want. He pulled off for a second when the guards came in, but went right back to what he was doing.   
"Do you mind?" I managed to say. The mix between Nureyev on me and the guards seeing me falling apart because of him was starting to get to me.   
"You are not suppos—," I didn't hear him finish because right then, someone decided to bite down right by my collarbone. Hard. I swear I saw stars. I can assume it was about how we weren't supposed to be in this area and how much trouble we could get in.   
Unfortunately, Nureyev moved away from in between my legs, and it took a lot of effort not to groan at the loss. I jumped off the desk, smoothed my dress, and buttoned it up. I then realized that the guards were starting to leave, and Nureyev's hand was on the small of my back, forcing me to walk with them. We were lead back to the main area, and then left there.   
The second they left, I turned to Nureyev with a question in my head, but he was answering before I opened my mouth. "Baylee's still in there, and they don't realize it. She can find the papers and make her escape. Can I see your comms?" I took them off and handed them to him. "Hello Rita, I'm a friend of your boss." I heard her say something about me having friends and Nureyev laughing. "Yes, yes, but I just need you to turn off the alarm we talked about earlier. The one on the door? Yes." He paused for a minute, and he looked… surprised? "No, darling, I don't believe so. Thank you, Rita. Goodbye." He turned it off and handed it back to me. I hooked it into the inside of the skirt of my dress.   
I heard him chuckle and I looked up.   
"What?"   
"You have something-," He grabbed a napkin and rubbed something off my jaw. He stopped for a second and kissed me. It was gentle and quick, but somehow left me dizzier than the one earlier. When he moved away, I saw something red on the napkin. It was lipstick.   
"If you're so worried about how we look, you might want to fix your hair." It wasn't exactly the perfectly fixed it normally was. It still didn't look bad. In fact it looked rather… nevermind. He grinned and raised an eyebrow, as if he could read my thoughts. Bastard.   
Then I saw Alessandra out of the corner of my eye and turned to fill her in, except had very specific questions. "Where is my wife? I swear if you left her—,"  
"She is safer than any of us, I promise you," Nureyev cut in before she could finish. "They only found us, and didn't think to look for others. I don't blame them, we were rather convincing."  
"Why would they listen to-," I looked down, not wanting to look her in the eye. She caught on. "Oh. That works, I guess."  
"She should be back any minute now. In fact, she just walked in." Sure enough, I turned to where he was looking, and she was walking towards us. "Do you have them?" he asked when she got there. She nodded. "Well, Lucas and I are off," he said a bit louder, "It was a pleasure seeing you two again." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we walked back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try to post on thursdays.   
> no guarantees tho ://


	5. Chapter 5

I had just finished getting changed when Alessandra and Baylee knocked on the door. Nureyev was slipping small odds and ends he had most likely stolen on the way back.   
"Nureyev?" I asked.   
"Yes, Juno?" I hesitated, not knowing how to say it. I had planned it out so many times, but none of them seemed right.   
"I just… I just wanted to apologize. I know I should've told you that I was leaving but I just couldn't." I heard my voice crack at the end, and looked down, trying to control myself. I didn't feel like I had the right to cry. "You didn't deserve that, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I was sorry."   
After a few minutes, I looked up again, he was turned away from me. He seemed to be struggling with his composure as well. "Oh, Juno… I—," at that exact time he started speaking, there was a few short knocks. "Please get that, I'm going to take a shower. Don't let them leave until I have talked with them."   
With that, he walked into what I would assume was the bathroom, and I opened the door for Alessandra and Baylee.   
"Come on in. Kral's in the shower, he'll be out in a minute."  
Alessandra grinned, "So we can search his room?"  
I walked to the couch and collapsed onto it, "You can if you want. Except you won't find anything, and I can't guarantee what his reaction'll be." I then laid down completely and closed my eyes, ready to go home.   
I heard them going through drawers, trying to find a hint of who he really is. It almost made me laugh because the unlikelihood of them finding anything of the man behind the many names. I heard the shower turn off, and heard the door open a few minutes later.   
"Juno!" I heard Nureyev say the second he walked out.   
"Yes, Cecil, dear?" I responded. Maybe I shouldn't have baited him, but it was so easy to fall into old habits. Fortunately, he seemed to feel the same way.   
"Get your feet off the couch. That is very expensive fabric. And we have guests over! Let them sit down!"  
"I thought I was a guest, too." I opened my eyes just in time to see him roll his eyes and smile.   
"You are intolerable to talk to."  
I laughed and sat up, "It took you long enough to notice."  
"Now where is the rest of the group. You didn't let them leave, I hope?"  
"Probably trying to find something to help figure out who you are."  
"…and you didn't try to stop them?"  
"Please. One of them could crush me, but put them together? No thanks."  
Nureyev sighed, and was about to call for them, but they were both suddenly right there. "Aww, Juno, I'm glad you know we could crush you."  
"May I have the items, Baylee?" She reached into her pockets and pulled some papers out. "Thank you, dear. Tomorrow, meet me at the Seacrest Hotel. Room 483. Don't worry about weapons, I'll have it taken care of."   
"Alright, so we can leave?" asked Alessandra.   
"Sure, dear, I just need to talk to Juno first though. Alone."  
"Nope, Nuh-uh. Leave the lady alone." I didn't realize that Alessandra cared that much. Huh.   
"It's fine, 'ssandra, I can handle him."  
"I… ok. We'll be outside waiting for you. Make sure you're not killed." I tried to smile, but it probably seemed more like a grimace.  
They walked out, I shut the door behind them, and turned to Nureyev. "Juno," he started cautiously, "we do need to talk about… it, but we both need to concentrate on the job. Having you around is quite distracting, and I don't want to mess up this job. It's too important, so please don't bring it up."  
I nodded. It made sense, because I hurt him, but not doing this correctly would hurt a lot more people.  
"I understand. I won't bring it up until this whole fiasco is done with, but I do want to tell you I didn't lie that night. You have made me a fool."  
I stared at him for a second longer before opening the door and leaving. 

~ ~ ~  
"Juno? Are you… okay?"  
"I'm… I'm fine."  
"You've been awfully quiet ever since you had that chat with Kral."  
"I said I'm fine, Alessandra."  
"What did he have to talk to you about. You seem shaken over it. Was it the last case you had with him?"  
"In a way." They were both quiet for a second, but Baylee was thinking annoyingly loud. "Is there something you'd like to say Baylee?"  
"When," she paused, seeming unsure how to continue. "When Kral kissed you, it…"  
"Oh spit it out already. When Kral kissed me what?"  
"You guys seemed… experienced with each other?"  
"Yeah, yeah I've kissed him before. So what?"  
"No, that's not what I… Nevermind. It's not important."  
"Guys. Whatever happened? It's in the past, and there's no need for you to worry about it."  
Right then, I saw my apartment building so I walked away from them, ending the conversation.   
~ ~ ~  
When I shut my door behind me, it was like a weight had been lifted off. I hadn't realized how stressed I was about putting up my mask around Baylee and Alessandra. I have no idea how Nureyev does it literally all the time.   
I grabbed a glass on my counter and grabbed my whiskey. I glanced over to my bathroom before turning away. My thighs still burned when touched. For once in my life, the thought of putting blade to skin filled me with… dread? Shame?   
I think it was hearing Alessandra's worry when Nureyev asked to speak to me alone.   
So, of course, I did the next best thing and drank until I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly guys if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch out nerds junos stupid
> 
> but what else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating behind schedule, but school just started so it'll probably be longer between each chapter
> 
>  
> 
> also again its unedited so pls give me some constructive criticism

"Fuck, Nureyev. Five coming by, I might not be quick enough to get them all in time." I was in some sort of tech room at the Theia corporation. I didn't understand how the man next to me was doing it, but I knew it was damaging the company that screwed me over somehow.  
"Well you'd better. I'm not in a position to do anything, and we don't want the managers to know there was a break in at all." That man next to me was Peter Nureyev, master thief. Not just of riches, either.  
I moved forward to the corner before they saw Nureyev. When they passed me, I used the syringes Nureyev gave me to make them pass out on the last two. I got one more before they noticed.  
One started to fight, and the other ran. "Dammit," I muttered, not dropping the syringe in my left hand. I was able to get the one close to me down quietly, but the other one was getting annoyingly close to Nureyev. Automatically, I brought my gun out and shot him. It was pure luck I shot him, but I would take luck over the opposite any day.  
Unfortunately, now people knew I was here.  
I ran into the room and he looked tenser than earlier. "Juno, dear, am I hearing things, or did I just hear a gun?"  
I grimaced, "They know I'm here."  
"They know we're here."  
"As far as they know, there's only one person here. Are you almost done?" He nodded. "I can distract the guards. Give you and the other two to get out." I grinned, I might be able to do some damage while I'm at it, and I was looking forward to it.  
"Juno we can't just leave you here. They'll kill you."  
"Don't be so sure about that. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."  
It was a second longer before he got up, and we were already starting to hear people coming to check us out.  
Together, we started running to the ladies who were hopefully finishing up.  
We split up so they still wouldn't know how many of us there were, and I got to them first.  
"So, long story short, we gotta leave. Now."  
"Dammit, Steel, Baylee's not done yet."  
"Fine, but you have to be done by time N-Kral gets here."  
After a few minutes, when Nureyev didn't show up, I got nervous. "I'm going to go find him. I'll be right back." I saw Alessandra nod, and I left the way he should come from.  
It didn't take long to find him. He was close, but he had a knife in his stomach. It didn't seem to be in anywhere too bad, but there was still a knife sticking out of his stomach.  
"Took you long enough. Come give me a hand with wrapping a bandage around the knife."  
One thing that can never be said about Nureyev was that he wasn't smart. If he took the knife out, there would be a much larger chance of blood dropping, which might identify him. I quickly put some bandages under and around the knife. He put his arm around my shoulders and helped him to Baylee and Alessandra.  
By time we got there, Baylee was done, and they were ready to go.  
"Can you guys carry him?"  
After a shared look of confusion with her wife, Alessandra responded. "Yes? He's still conscious though, and you could, too."  
I nodded, "I'm going to distract the people while you two get him out of here." They all opened their mouths to argue, but I didn't give them time to. "They know somebody's here, and it's going to be harder to get out, and Kral's injured."  
"Juno if you think I'm going let you put yourself in danger, you are an absolute idiot," Nureyev said.  
I stayed quiet for a moment before answering with, "Alright, fine, but we have to hurry, we don't have much time."  
He smiled. Well, not a smile, but a small quirk on the side of his mouth. "Good. Let's go this way," he turned and starting walking to our left. I think he forgot that I was helping to hold him up, and so I had to quickly keep up before either of us fell.  
After tons of twists and turns that I would've easily gotten lost in if it weren't for the man next to me.  
When we started to turn into a room, I felt Nureyev roughly pull me back.  
"There are people in there, we have to go a different way." I snorted.  
"No we don't." I looked back at Alessandra and Baylee. "Make sure he gets out, will you?" They looked confused, and I just pushed Nureyev into their arms.  
I looked around and saw another way into the room through a hallway about eight feet to the right, and looking down our hallway, it seemed I could get there.  
"Juno?"  
"Wait for my distraction, then sneak out. I promise I'll be out pretty soon after you. I may be bleeding, but I'll be out eventually."  
"Now's not the time to do some self-sacrificial distraction, Steel."  
"Oh chill, 'ssandra. I'm not planning to die, but there is a chance and you need to live. Also, I'm counting on you to make sure this one," I point to Nureyev, "doesn't do anything stupid. Get him to the motel before coming back at least." I felt his glare on me, but I didn't look at him.  
Fortunately, I was able to get to the other entrance fairly easily.  
When I walked out, I put as much dramatics as I could into it.  
"You ladies all looking for me?" They all turned around. There were a few more than I originally thought. Shit. "I didn't think the Theia thought that much of me." Behind them, the other three were slowly sliding to the outside door. The guards seemed to be in a stupor, shocked that I would just walk out.  
"Now I advise you guys to leave before you come to any harm."  
Strangely, one of them cut and ran right then, and I almost laughed, not expecting that to actually work.  
The door was opening behind them, and they would have never known if the damn door hadn't squeaked.  
As it turned out, that worked in my favor anyways, as it left them distracted enough where I was able to get within fighting distance, and was able to take the first two with an unnecessarily potent sleeping drug and and hard hit to the head. There were six more still, and I didn't want them to call for help, so I made my focus on distracting them from being able to do that and breaking their comms.  
I heard Nureyev call out for me seconds before I felt a flash of pain on my leg. The guy was a bad shot, but the leg was an annoying thing to not move. I grabbed the nearest one in front of me. I used him as a shield against the rest. Poor guy would be in a lot of pain for the next few days. I backed up slowly towards the outside door.  
I managed to mutter, "Remember what I said," to Baylee before I slammed the door shut and locked it.  
While hearing Nureyev's voice yelling at me go quiet after what I presume unconsciousness, I turned to the last five armed guards and grinned. "Well this'll be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im always gonna update on thursdays cause that makes me realize what day it is bc i always forget :///


	7. Chapter 7

I switched the knife to my right hand, and grabbed my gun with my left. They luckily weren't too far, so they didn't have an advantage with their guns. I hadn't wanted to hurt anyone too much, but it seemed that it was them or me, so I made sure to set my gun on stun and went right in.   
I was close enough to where my bad aim didn't matter and quickly stunned one of them and sliced at another.   
They backed away, and so I only got a small cut on their abdomen.   
"Damn it," another was raising their gun, and I felt another flash of pain. Man, this company really didn't train their guards well. They were all almost as bad as I was, and I was missing an eye.   
That worked fine for me, though. It meant I wasn't dead yet. I stabbed the closest one to me, and pulled them close and shot one that I hadn't managed to… damage… yet. Three down, two to go.   
I was still holding the one I stabbed right by me.   
So I pushed them onto one of the others, and they had to drop their gun to make sure they didn't fall over as well.   
While that one was distracted I turned towards the other. I managed to get a cut bad enough on his arm to make him drop the gun.   
That's the bad part about big guns - you kinda need two hands to work it.   
I turned back towards the other as they were getting up and shot them.   
I guess I should've paid attention to the other one, but it was too late, and felt a punch on my back I fell down quickly and was barely able to stop my fall with my hands.   
Another kick to my side and I was down, breathless. I also lost both my weapons.   
"Juno? I don't think my boss will be very happy with this."  
"Yeah, okay, I," I paused for dramatics' sake, "don't care. At all." I kicked his crotch, and when he leaned over towards me in pain, I punched his face.   
I pulled him down onto the ground and hit him. Repeatedly, and with a lot of satisfaction.   
By time I was sure his out, I just knelt there, trying to catch my breath, and called Rita.   
"Rita, please tell me you'll be able to delete the footage of us."  
"Well, boss, I'm afraid that's not possible. They have a ridiculous amount of security. I need you to get your comms on a company computer, like you did with the kitty case."  
"The… kitty case. You know what? Nevermind. Find a computer. Where are all those?"  
"Go to the furthest hallway from you, then turn left."  
We went on like that for a while - her giving directions and me following. After making sure that Rita was positive it was the right way, of course.   
There were a few fights, but I managed to get out of them without dying, which is a considerable talent, I think.   
I ended up getting to a room completely full of computers.   
"Uh, so, where do I put it?"  
"Just on one of the computers. aDoesn't matter which one."  
I set it down and waited.   
Have I mentioned how much I hate waiting? Because I do. 

~ ~ ~

Whatever gods might exist must have felt bad because of my past, and given me a day off, because only two came in while waiting, and I didn't run into anyone leaving.   
I also didn't get anything more than glares and a bottle thrown at me once while getting to the motel. It made me a little suspicious of what's to come. Nobody gets this lucky. 

I saw what the world was apologizing for, because the folks waiting for me back at the rendezvous point were pissed.   
Especially Nureyev.   
I knocked on the door, and it immediately swung open, and a hand pulled me into a hug.   
"Alessandra? What?"  
"You asshole! We thought you died!"  
I shrugged. I felt kinda bad, but I thought they'd go to sleep or something, even if I had gotten back a little later than I thought I would.   
Then my eyes locked with Nureyev, and I think all of my blood left me.   
"Detective Steel. Glad you could join us." His voice is cold. Something I wasn't used to, and, god, it terrified me.   
I found myself subconsciously backing away, until I hit the wall. He got up close to me, and I looked up at him. His jaw was clenched, his movements stiff, but his eyes. They were filled with as much worry as anger, and that's when I realized why.   
I had once again forced him to leave when he thought I was going to die.   
He glanced over at Alessandra and Baylee and just said, "Leave us."  
Alessandra refused, and Baylee didn't look close to leaving either.   
Nureyev, somehow, looked even angrier, turned, and started to walk to them.   
I didn't know what he was going to do, so I didn't let him.   
I grabbed his arm before he got far, turned him back towards me, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stayed stiff for a while, but he eventually relaxed and returned the hug.   
I felt his head fall on my shoulder, and I carded my fingers through his hair. I whispered apologies to him and pressed my lips against his temple. The other two were staring at us, very confused.   
I signaled for them to leave, but Alessandra, stubborn as ever, didn't. Baylee looked willing to leave, but I knew she wouldn't leave Alessandra here.   
When Nureyev pulled away, he made it very clear of what the consequences would be if I ever did that again.   
I was going to respond with something like, 'I'm not planning on it,' or maybe, 'no promises,' but Baylee cut in before that happened. "So what the absolute fuck happened between you two in the past."  
"Uhm…" I looked at all three before answering, "Nothing. Nothing at all"  
"Bullshit."  
"Okay, nothing you need to know about."  
"That's okay, you can tell us anyway. We want to know."  
Nureyev stopped us before we started to really argue, "For goodness sake Juno. We've done two different… cases in the past. Juno's an idiot, lost an eye, then did something that should've killed him. That's it."  
We were all silent for a minute before Alessandra says, "I've been curious as to how you lost that for far too long, I need more information."  
"Remember that Saffron Pill? The one I swallowed? Yeah that made me lose my eye." They both stared at me, trying to see if I was joking or not.   
"That makes no sense whatsoever."  
"Sorry."  
Alessandra rolled her eyes and Baylee started to leave, pulling Alessandra with her. "Okay we'll leave. Have sex or whatever you wanted to do without us." I made sure that Baylee saw me flip her off before they left.

**Author's Note:**

> did i listen to https://open.spotify.com/user/12123479258/playlist/7fperWKD7IKVD7QZcxjUxl?si=IIdHrd24SByBvYxJYsL6pg while writing this entire thing?
> 
> yes. yes i did.


End file.
